Traditional payout packaging devices for elongated flexible material such as, for example, cable, wire, rope, chain, strapping or the like, typically employ a rotatable spool suspended by “stanchions” (stands) on either side of the reel. In dispensing material from such a device, typically a user will pull a free end of the material causing the spool to rotate and the material to unwind therefrom. Once a desired portion of the material has been unwound from the spool, the user can cut off an amount that is needed, leaving the remainder of the material on the spool for future use.
As a disposable design, such traditional devices are typically passive and allow for “free wheel” or “over spin” of the spool/reel during use. Such over spin can cause tangling or excess payout of the material being dispensed which can lead to added scrap or waste and/or additional labor to wind back the device or process the unused material. Over time, such issues and efforts can increase frustration, production time and costs for a user.
Known designs attempt to address this issue by incorporating a passive friction brake that can generate additional tension to reduce the spin of the reel. However, such alternate designs can create an over tension problem for installers/users. Such devices are additionally unreliable and/or impractical to the extent that the braking mechanism is either fabricated from low-grade material that can frequently be damaged or break, or is alternatively constructed from more well-made materials that are costly to produce. Accordingly, an economical solution is needed which can prevent over spin while limiting engagement when tension is applied.
Thus, in view of the foregoing, it would be extremely useful to have the benefit of a payout device as disclosed herein that can provide minimal reactive tension on the dispensed material while it is being pulled and additionally engage a braking function when no tension is applied to the material being dispensed. It would further be desirable if such a device was economical, light weight and reusable so that it can be procured without excessive investment and further be assembled, operated, transported and reloaded without undue labor or attention. It will be recognized by persons of ordinary skill in the art that such a device can improve the operation and productivity of a user's operation and/or business.